Príncipe Naveen
“Ashidanza!”―frase mais conhecida de Naveen. |- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|21 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Âmbar |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maldonia |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Negro |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rei da Maldonia (pai), Rainha da Maldonia (mãe), príncipe Ralphie (irmão mais novo), Tiana (esposa), Eudora (sogra), James (sogro, falecido), Charlotte La Bouff (futura cunhada) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Se tornar humano novamente |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Jazz |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Trabalho (anteriormente) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bom |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Príncipe da Maldonia, marido de Tiana |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maldonia, Nova Orleães, Louisiana |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bruno Campos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rodrigo Lombardi |} Príncipe Naveen é o deuteragonista do filme da Disney de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo. Ele é o príncipe da Maldonia. Ele é um príncipe de fala suave, que vem para Nova Orleães para a cena do jazz, fazendo com que Tiana e Charlotte se apaixonem por ele, no que é acompanhado por seu criado Lawrence. Por ser novo na cidade, ele é persuadido pelo homem da sombra, Dr. Facilier em fazer um passeio de seu escritório, o que resulta em uma maldição transformando-o em um sapo. Ele é dublado por Bruno Campos. Durante o filme, ele faz exclamações em sua língua nativa da Maldonia, que é descendente de italiano. Porém, deve-se notar que seu ator de voz, Bruno Campos, é nascido no Brasil. Background : "A esta altura, você só tem duas escolhas. Cortejar e se casar com uma rica jovem, ou... Conseguir um emprego!"― Lawrence sobre Naveen. Como mencionado acima, o príncipe Naveen é nativo para o reino de Maldonia, onde vive ao lado de seus pais, o rei e a rainha, e seu irmão mais novo, o príncipe Ralphie. Naveen é completamente um parasita, e passou toda a sua vida dentro do palácio, nunca aprendendo a fazer uma coisa para si mesmo, incluindo atividades como cozinhar comidas simples. Seus pais não parecem se importar, e estavam aparentemente muito ocupados no reino para ter tempo com o seu filho, como Naveen olhou durante seu encontro com Tiana que sua mãe não tinha tempo, e que servos iam olhar ele antes de dormir todas as noites, o que implica que ela nunca estava disponível para fazê-lo. Até do momento da vida adulta, o Rei e a Rainha da Maldonia finalmente teve o suficiente de palhaçadas preguiçosas do príncipe e festas em excesso, de modo que o cortou da riqueza da família, forçando-o a ou conseguir um emprego, ou se casar com uma rica jovem. Claro, sua preguiça era o que em última análise, alimentou sua decisão de se casar de volta em riqueza, mas ao conhecer Tiana, ele lentamente começa a perceber as formas egoístas que ele está vivendo, e chegou a compreender que a vida que ele levava não era certa. Personalidade Príncipe Naveen é um divertido, amoroso e preguiçoso namorador, mas educado. Ele adora dançar, tocar música, e acima de tudo, mulheres. Embora ele tem um monte de charme inocente, a vida do príncipe foi muito mimada, tendo servos para todos os momentos, dia após dia, durante anos e anos. Isto, naturalmente, faz com que ele seja um adulto egoísta e preguiçoso, com o único objetivo é "viver a vida ao máximo" via festas todas as noites com mulheres bonitas de todo tipo. Embora não com maldade, Naveen não parece tratar seus servos muito bem, ou, mais especificamente seu ajudante, Lawrence, que é constante maltratado, transforma-o em um vilão. Enquanto o príncipe era um namorador pesado, ele parecia ter um enorme lado romântico para ele. Uma história que aparentemente nunca foi usada com força total antes de se encontrar e se apaixonar com Tiana, pela primeira vez. Naveen é também um dos primeiros príncipes da Disney a ter uma personalidade muito vaidosa, sempre comentando sobre como é lindo e maravilhoso, para grande aborrecimento de Tiana e Lawrence. Ainda assim, debaixo da vaidade, Naveen não está tão confiante, pois em última análise, confessou a Tiana sua decepção em não saber como fazer alguma coisa, como resultado de ser servido por toda sua vida. Aparência física Supervisor de animação de Naveen foi Randy Haycock, que tinha personagens como Simba e Pocahontas anteriormente animados, tanto em sua forma humana como em sapo. Naveen é um homem magro e muito bem construído, de tamanho médio jovem, com cabelo castanho escuro e olhos cor de âmbar. Ele tem um tom de pele ligeiramente mais leve que Tiana e muitas vezes é visto vestindo roupas de plebeu mais também aparece com roupas de príncipe. Pela aparência, ele se assemelha a seu dublador, Bruno Cumpos, que, como mencionado acima, é nascido no Brasil, dando uma aparência brasileira para Naveen. Quando introduzido pela primeira vez, Naveen é visto usando um colete creme escuro com uma camisa branca, acompanhado por um lenço avermelhado, encaixando-se ao estilo do tradicional de Nova Orleães da década de 1920. No final do filme, no entanto, Naveen é destaque em um, novo traje formal, com tons leves e pesados de verde, combinando com vestido oficial da princesa Tiana. O traje de príncipe também é destaque com uma capa, descendo um pouco abaixo da cintura de Naveen. Como um sapo, Naveen foi maior que Tiana, com um tom mais escuro. Ele foi originalmente para ser maior, assemelhando-se um sapo, mas os animadores sentiram que o projeto era muito desagradável e retrabalharam as aparências para ele ser mais bonito, assim como processo de concepção do Grilo Falante em Pinóquio. Papel no filme Nova Orleães thumb|250px|Príncipe Naveen chega em Nova Orleães.No filme, Naveen é um príncipe do reino de Maldonia que está visitando Nova Orleães para o Festival de Máscaras. É revelado que devido a suas maneiras preguiçosas, a família de Naveen cortou a fortuna para ele. Assim, ele pretende se casar com uma moça rica para ganhar dinheiro, e ele lança seu olhar sobre Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, que é acompanhado por seu criado, Lawrence, conhece um médico vodu chamado Dr. Facilier, que promete realizar os seus sonhos. Naveen realmente não quer ser amarrado em casamento - ele quer dinheiro e liberdade. Faciler olha para o futuro do Naveen e promete verde para Naveen. Para Naveen, verde refere-se a dinheiro. Depois de fazer um acordo com Facilier, Naveen foi transformado em um sapo para "pular de um lugar para outro", ganhando o seu "verde" e sua liberdade, e Lawrence tomou o seu lugar. No baile de máscaras de Charlotte, Lawrence, em seu disfarce de Naveen, começa a cortejar a jovem donzela, enquanto Naveen permanece preso dentro de um frasco, escondido dentro de casa de hóspedes de Lawrence. O Beijo do Destino thumb|250px|Naveen pede um beijo para Tiana.Depois de escapar da custódia de Lawrence, Naveen se depara com Tiana, que ele pensava que era uma princesa, e pede-lhe ajuda. Naveen tenta seguir a história do Príncipe Sapo. Naveen acredita que um beijo de uma princesa vai quebrar o feitiço, e então ele pede um beijo de Tiana. Enquanto Naveen esteja correto sobre a forma de como a maldição é quebrada, Tiana não é uma princesa e então o feitiço sai pela culatra. Devido à confusão, Tiana se transforma em um sapo. Naveen e Tiana são perseguidos por cães de Charlote, Stella, e o par acaba no pântano. Naveen está confuso sobre por que o beijo não transformou ele em humano. Tiana diz a ele que ela não é uma princesa, mas uma garçonete. Quando ele descobre que Tiana não é uma princesa, ele fica furioso, porque ele achava que ela era uma "bela princesa, não garçonete." Ele faz um acordo com ela. Depois de ele se casar com Charlotte, o casal vai comprar o lugar que Tiana quer converter em um restaurante. Em troca, Tiana ajudará Naveen. O Pântano de Nova Orleães No pântano, eles encontram um jacaré chamado Louis. Louis leva Naveen e Tiana a uma espécie de fada-madrinha vodu chamada Mama Odie, que pode ajudá-los a se tornar humanos novamente. Naveen e Tiana também conhecem Ray o vaga-lume, que lhes conta a história de seu amor Evangeline. Naveen logo é capturado por caçadores de rã, mas é salvo por Ray. Depois, Naveen salva Tiana dos caçadores. Naveen juntamente com Tiana, Louis, e Ray descansam. Enquanto descansavam, Ray apresenta os amigos para Evangeline que acaba por ser uma estrela. Ray canta uma canção sobre seu amor. Durante a canção, Naveen começa a se apaixonar por Tiana. Naveen é então capturado por demônios das sombras enviados pelo Dr. Facilier. Felizmente, os demônios são destruídos por Mama Odie. Verdadeiros Sentimentos de Naveen thumb|250px|A proposta.Mama Odie convence Naveen que tudo que ele precisa na vida é amor. E que o amor esta em Tiana. Mama Odie, em seguida, diz aos amigos que Naveen deve realmente beijar uma princesa para quebrar o feitiço, e a única princesa disponível é a princesa do carnaval, Charlotte La Bouff. Vendo que seu pai é o rei do carnaval, Charlotte é a princesa de carnaval, e, portanto, pode quebrar o feitiço, desde que o festival está sendo executado. Durante a viagem para casa, Naveen tenta propor Tiana em casamento, acreditando que ele poderia trabalhar em empregos em seu restaurante. Ele descobre que se Tiana não pode comprar a fábrica no dia seguinte, seu sonho de possuir um restaurante será impossível. Naveen decide fazer uma contra proposta, de modo que Tiana será capaz de ter o restaurante. A Batalha Final thumb|250px|Naveen e Tiana finalmente se casam.Naveen é então capturado por Lawrence, como é necessário sangue para um encanto para transformar Lawrence em Naveen, como parte da trama de Facilier. Ray é capaz de resgatar Naveen e Naveen dá o amuleto que Facilier está usando para Ray. Depois de Lawrence ser preso quando Charlotte descobre ele, Naveen tenta beijar Charlotte, mas antes que ele possa, Tiana chega e confessa seus sentimentos por Naveen. Charlotte tenta ajudar beijando ele, para que eles possam ficar juntos, mas é tarde demais. Tiana e Naveen decidem permanecer como sapos, e testemunham a morte de Ray. Naveen, junto com Tiana e Louis, participam do funeral de Ray e celebram a nova vida de Ray como uma estrela. Naveen se casa com Tiana em uma pequena cerimônia oficiada pela Mama Odie. Quando o casal se beija, tornam-se humanos. Mama Odie revela que isso aconteceu porque Tiana se tornou uma princesa quando ela se casou com Naveen, que é um príncipe. Juntos, Naveen e Tiana comprar o restaurante e comemoram a sua abertura em uma festa de gala. Naveen começa a trabalhar no restaurante como chefe dos garçons e cuida do entretenimento, provando aos seus pais ricos que ele é mais do que um preguiçoso. Eles também se tornam clientes frequentes no restaurante. Vídeo games Naveen desde então tem feito algumas aparições em jogos de vídeo game, ao lado de Tiana e outros personagens. Assim como os outros personagens do filme, Naveen é destaque no jogo The Princess and the Frog. Ele também aparece em Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Enquanto não aparece neste título, Naveen é mencionado por Tiana em Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, e foi dito para estar em perigo nas mãos do Dr. Facilier, contando com Tiana para resgatá-lo. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures [[Arquivo:3456642357.jpg|thumb|250px|Naveen em ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures.]]Naveen aparece no jogo como um personagem meet-and-greet em Nova Orleans Square. Como um presente para o jogador, Naveen fornece um bastão. Mais tarde, Naveen dá ao jogador algumas tarefas, incluindo ver se eles podem pedir ao Jambalaya Jazz Band para tocar no Restaurante de Tiana desde que Louis esta afastado em uma reunião de família de jacarés, e encontrar sua partitura perdida. Naveen também faz uma aparição durante o mini-game Mickey's Soundsational Parade, onde Tiana beija ele enquanto em sua forma de sapo, transformando-o de volta em um ser humano. Em um ponto, Naveen decide surpreender Tiana decorando o Restaurante de Tiana. Para isso, ele pede ao jogador para coletar várias coisas, incluindo flores de magnólia, flores e imagens clássicas de Nova Orleães. Logo depois, Naveen planeja impressionar Tiana, fazendo-lhe um prato nativo da Maldonia. No entanto, o prato requer muita pimentas e sua cozinha esta em falta deste ingrediente, levando a Naveen para pedir ao jogador para obter assistência. Preocupado com a segurança de Tiana, Naveen pede ao jogador para iluminar algumas das lanternas ao redor de Nova Orleans Square. Nervoso sobre a apresentação de seu prato para uma chef tão maravilhosa como Tiana, Naveen pede ao jogador se eles podem levá-la a ela em seu lugar. Após a conclusão do prato, Naveen não teve tempo de limpar depois, resultando em tachos e panelas sendo espalhados ao redor da praça. Ele, então, pede ao jogador para coletá-los para ele. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Príncipe Naveen posando para foto na Disneylândia.Naveen fez aparições tanto no Disneyland Resort quanto em Walt Disney World Resort, junto com seus colegas de elenco. Atualmente para conhecer e cumprimentar os visitantes, no entanto, Naveen tem mais chance de aparecer na Disneylândia Paris ou no Magic Kingdom. A versão sapo de Naveen pode ser vista como além da decoração do Mickey Soundsational Parade. Naveen desempenha um papel menor no espetáculo Believe a bordo do cruzeiro Disney Dream. Naveen e Tiana também fazem participações especiais no show do Magic Kingdom, Celebrate the Magic. Naveen tem seu próprio Spell Card conhecido como "Prince Naveen's Army of Frogs" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee'' Naveen, Tiana e Louis sediam o ex-show na Disneylândia e no Magic Kingdom. Naveen e Tiana executam várias músicas do filme e Naveen batalhou contra o Doutor Facilier no processo. ''World of Color'' Naveen pode ser visto duas vezes. Ele é visto pela primeira vez durante a sequência de So Close e mais tarde, durante o final do seriado beijar Tiana. Durante o show ele é visto tanto em sua forma de sapo quanto em sua forma humana. ''Disney Showtime Spectacular'' Na Disneylândia Paris, Naveen e Tiana se juntam ao elenco de personagens da Disney no show. Naveen e Tiana celebram a magia do romance no show. Trivialidades *Naveen é um nome indiano (que significa "novo"), o que sugere que a Maldonia é um país euro-asiático (o nome da Maldonia é uma mistura entre Malta e Macedônia), embora sua fluência em francês e italiano também pode indicar que Maldonia é um país mediterrâneo, possivelmente perto de Mônaco. *Naveen aparece em um comercial da GEICO promovendo o filme. *Naveen é o único dos Disney Príncipes que não têm olhos castanhos ou azuis (os olhos de Naveen são âmbar). *Naveen é o segundo príncipe da Disney a não ser um ser humano, para a maioria do filme, o primeiro foi Adam / Fera de A Bela e a Fera. *Naveen é o sexto príncipe da Disney para nascer na realeza. *Naveen é o terceiro príncipe da Disney a cair sob um feitiço (Príncipe Eric cai sob o feitiço de Vanessa em A Pequena Sereia e o Príncipe Encantado cai sob o feitiço de Lady Tremaine em Cinderela 3: Uma Volta no Tempo). *Naveen é o sexto príncipe da Disney para não compartilhar uma canção de amor com a heroína, mas é o terceiro a compartilhar uma serenata com a heroína com uma canção de amor de um personagem ajudante. *Naveen na maioria das vezes aparece como um sapo para a maioria das aparições não ao vivo. *Naveen é o segundo Disney Príncipe para não tentar lutar diretamente contra o vilão, sendo o primeiro o Príncipe de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. No entanto, ao contrário de Naveen, o Príncipe nunca tem qualquer aparição com a Rainha enquanto Naveen lida com Dr. Faciller diretamente. *Naveen é o primeiro príncipe de ter ambos os pais no filme, como os outros príncipes da Disney ou tiveram apenas seus pais ou não tiveram seus pais no filme. *Naveen é o primeiro príncipe mostrado para ter um irmão (no caso dele, um irmão mais novo), enquanto todos os outros príncipes da Disney são provavelmente filhos únicos. *Tanto Naveen quanto a princesa Ariel tomam ofertas do proscrito da cidade; Doutor Facilier e Úrsula, respectivamente, e ambos foram traídos. **Os dois também foram magicamente transformados no final canções de seus respectivos vilões. *Príncipe Naveen tem muitas semelhanças com o Imperador Kuzco de A Nova Onda do Imperador: **Ambos são da realeza, mas são vistos como imaturos e irresponsáveis. **Ambos estão em filmes da Disney baseados em contos de fadas clássicos e assumem o papel de quem se transforma. **Ambos estão sendo transformados em animais pelos vilões dos filmes. Para Naveen é Doutor Facilier, e para Kuzco é Kronk e Yzma. **Ambos originalmente confiaram nos vilões principais. **Devido ao seu jeito egoísta, eles são vingados por aqueles que costumavam trabalhar para eles. (Para Naveen é Lawrence e para Kuzco é Yzma) **No começo da história, ambos são muito vaidosos e narcisistas, e não se importam de se impor aos outros para conseguir o que querem. **Suas personalidades egoístas mudaram para melhor por personagens trabalhadores que mais tarde cresceram em relação com eles. Para Naveen é Tiana, para Kuzco é Pacha. **Ambos reformaram personalidades mais responsáveis e humildes até o final do filme. *Forma de sapo de Naveen se assemelha ao amigo da princesa Odette, Jean-Bob do filme não-animação da Disney A Princesa Encantada. *Uma citação memorável que ele diz sobre o Dr. Faciller é: "ele era muito carismático". *Naveen é o único Disney Príncipe a ter um sotaque. *Naveen é o único Disney Príncipe que se casou duas vezes. A primeira vez que ele se casou com Tiana, suas testemunhas foram em maioriados animais que se encontraram no pântano e Mama Odie, o casamento provocou seu feitiço para ser quebrado. O segundo casamento aconteceu por causa da legitimidade de seu casamento como reconhecido pela Louisiana. Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Sapos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Deuteragonistas Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de live-action